Vicon
by TheDreamTeamers
Summary: Well its hard to explain, so basically TOBUSCUS GETS EXTREMELY PISSED!


"Adrianna, do you have your signature notebooks ready?" "Yes, Mary do you have your white t-shirt and sharpie ready?" "Yep." "THEN LETS DO THIS THING!" We ran inside vidcon, and saw a bunch of items galore, and CaptainSparkelz was up front, taking signatures. We looked at each other with a gleam in our eyes, and ran over to Sparkelz because there was no line. But then as soon as I saw Lewis up at the gaming section, I knew thats where I'm going next. "Hey Adrianna, think we can go see the Yogscast next?" "Ooh, I know why!" She winked, and said sure, and went back to Sparkelz asking him about the dropper. But I snuck by her and went "Ssssss... BLARG!" And scared the shiz outta her! Ah, you should have seen her face. But we went over to the Yogscast and got their signature, and Me and Adrianna got brand new Yogscast t-shirts!

I went up to Tobuscus, along with Adrianna, and talked to him. "Toby, I have a question." "Yeah?" "Why have you become such a sell out? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" And then I slapped THE Toby Turner in the face. He then proceeded to get EXTREMELY PISSED! (pardon the language used here) He slapped me in the face, and Adrianna slapped Toby in the face. Then Smosh came over in security outfits. "Whats going on here?" Ian said, while Adrianna fangirled a little bit. "This girl slapped me!" He then pointed at me, and then Pewdie came over. "Dude, don't scream at the preteens. Theyr'e just trying to get a point across!" Pewdie said, also getting EXTREMELY PISSED. He slapped Toby across the face, leaving a deep red mark on his face. Then the Yogscast came over. Things are going down.

"Hey! Tobasscus! Stop messing with theese girls!" Simon said obviousley getting EXTREMELY PISSED. "Yeah, Leave Mary and Adrianna alone. They're good kids." Lewis said, not realising that I had been recording the whole vidcon thing with a video hairclip. And I had captured the whole event. And I had a special effect that puts a stamp on the screen saying EXTREMELY PISSED! And I am going to use that a lot this vidcon.

I had to keep moving to get a good view of everything, but Ian was arguing with Lewis and Simon and Anthony were confronting Toby. And Adrianna and I were standing off on the side. Just looking innocent. But then Ian tackeled Lewis. "NO!" Me and Adrianna screamed, and we dived into the battle to fight for our lives and for our celeb crushes. And I couldv'e swore that I touched Lewis's hand. But I don't know for sure, so I don't know. Me and Adrianna were screaming to stop fighting, and Anthony got in and so did Tobuscus. So, someone, I could've swore just touched my butt, but I'm not sure who. It would be awesome if it were Lewis, but it probably wasn't. I mean, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 people! Including me of course. ANd then I got out of the fight got on my helmet, and I put on the only music that could fit. I asked a nice woman if she could hold my camera, and she said sure. And then the epic happened. "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" That got everyone over here, doing the harlem shake, and everyone stopped fighting.

I was suprised at how many people were doing the harlem shake at 1:00 in the friggen morning, but it was epic. Even I was picked up onto someones shoulders, and I was carried around the croud. I don't know who's shoulder's I was on. Until I looked down. And there was Lewis's reassuring smile, and I knew he was a nice guy to pick me up onto his shoulders and carry me around. I did start this. And I was planning on finishing it. I got Ian, and he went over to Adrianna quietly. He picked her up, and set her on his shoulders. She looked happy, and when whe saw me, she laughed, and I gave her a thumbs up. But Toby was still EXTREMELY PISSED so he took my jukebox and slammed it on the ground. I asked for my camera back from the lady, and I got the video footage of Toby rampaging. "So this is vidcon you guys! See ya later! And thank everyone, especially TOBY for causing this. This was awesome. And one more thing before I stop recording:" I then called Lewis over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked away, surprised, and then I said my outro. "Don't forget to bring a towel when in Las Vegas! Bye!" I then quit video, and started to edit on my phone. I almost got slapped by Toby, but I kicked him in the junk with my last bit of video. This, by far, was a rememberable day. Oh, I nearly forgot, Adrianna? She got to kiss Ian. And she got his autograph. But I got it on footage. Don't worry. Oh, and Martyn was on stage. He did a wrecing ball parody.


End file.
